


Together

by ElectricMud



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricMud/pseuds/ElectricMud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl keeps an eye on Carl and Rick when he notices something going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark

Carl held Judith close to his chest as Sasha shot the dogs ruthlessly. No one was talking. They didn’t like it but all of them understood that they had to survive.

\--

Don’t think. Just eat. Carl heard Sasha say that to Noah, as he sat next to Rick and ate quietly. It was tasteless, or at least he thought so. He tried to keep his mind off it as he wolfed down the dog meat. He didn’t eat much before he felt full.

\--

“Daryl,” Glenn called, passing the water bottle to him

“No, I’m all right,” Daryl said, shaking his head.

“Daryl,” Glenn said again, reaching the bottle out to him.

“Don’t.”

“Hey,” Glenn looked at Daryl, “We can make it together. But we can only make it together.” Glenn walked ahead, leaving Daryl behind with Sasha and Abraham.

Daryl looked straight ahead and saw Carl and Rick walking together. Rick put an arm on Carl’s shoulder, whispered something to him. Carl shrugged Rick’s hand off his shoulder and walked faster. Daryl wondered if there was something wrong or that it was just Carl being his usual self, before shrugging it off.

“Tell ‘em I went looking for water,” Daryl told Abraham and vanished into the forest.

\--

“Quality assurance,” Eugene said as he raised the bottle to his lips. Abraham rushed to Eugene and knocked the bottle out of his hand.

“We can’t,” Rick told him.

They all looked up when they heard the thunder rumbling. The whole sky was covered in clouds in a matter of seconds and the rain started washing over them. Rick smiled at Carl who was carrying Judith. Carl looked up and stretched his mouth wide open. Rick did the same.

Rosita and Tara lay down on the street, enjoying the rain. Everyone laughed as they got wet. Everyone, except for Sasha, Daryl and Maggie.

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Gabriel cried.

“Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find,” Rick told the group.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered.

“C’mon,” Rick urged as he grabbed an empty bottle out of a bag.

Judith started crying in Carl’s arms. He grabbed the sheriff hat from his head and placed it over her head, protecting her from the rain.

The laughter stopped and Rosita got up from the road as they noticed that the clouds were getting darker. The thunder louder.

“Let’s keep moving,” Rick shouted over the sound of the rain.

“There’s a barn,” Daryl yelled to Rick.

\--

They settled into the barn and spread out. It was completely dark except for the corner where Rick had lit a fire. Him, Daryl, Carol, Glenn and Michonne sat around the fire. Rick looked over at Carl sleeping. His head rested on the hat and Judith in his arms.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Carol reassured Rick, “He bounces back more than any of us do.”

“I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now,” Rick said, looking at the fire, “In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world.”

“This is easier for them,” he said, looking at Carl again.

“This isn’t the world,” Michonne said, “This isn’t it."

\--

“We ain’t them,” Daryl said, walking away with his crossbow. The sound of the rain and wind was overpowering now. He walked to the barn doors – which were loosely locked together – and looked outside.

Daryl threw his crossbow aside when he saw a hoard of walkers right outside the barn. He adjusted the lock and turned around, pushing himself against the doors. As if it would protect the barn from the walkers. Daryl struggled as the walkers snarled and pushed themselves against the barn doors, breaking their way in.

Maggie saw Daryl struggling to block the door and darted across the barn, to help out. Sasha spots Maggie and Daryl, realizes what is happening and goes to help. Gradually, they all realize. Rick. Glenn. Michonne. Carol. Abraham. Rosita. Carl lays Judith on the ground and runs over to help.

\--

The thunderstorm calmed down and the fire died out. The barn was completely dark now as almost everyone slept. Carl was trying to sleep in the corner of the room, with Judith.

Everyone slept over the rumble of the thunder and rain, except for Rick, Daryl and Carl. Rick zipped up his pants after taking a leak in a corner of the barn. He walked over to Carl and lay down behind him. He put an arm around him, holding him – and Judith – close to his chest.

“You awake?” Rick whispered into Carl’s ear.

“Yeah, can’t sleep,” Carl murmured. Rick moved a leg and placed it over Carl’s. He held his son closer to him so that Carl could feel Rick’s warm breath on his neck. Carl felt uncomfortable and struggled to wriggle free from his father’s grip.

Rick moved his hand from Judith down to Carl’s crotch area and gripped Carl through his jeans. Carl didn’t feel like it, especially with Judith there.

“ _Dad_ ,” Carl opposed, to no avail. Rick held his grip, trying to get Carl hard. “ _No_ ,” Carl whispered, pleading. Rick wouldn’t stop. He grasped the zipper handle and pulled it down, slowly unzipping Carl’s pants.

Rick’s hand reached in. “ _Stop_!” Carl hissed, grabbing Daryl’s attention. Rick slid his hand out of Carl’s pants as Daryl squinted in their direction, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and got up. He treaded slowly across the barn, making sure to not step on anything – or any _one_ – in the dark. Rick released Carl from his grip when he noticed that Daryl was walking their direction. He dragged himself back and turned around, giving his back to Carl.

Daryl crouched down next to Carl, making sure not to wake up Judith. “You okay?” he whispered to Carl, “Heard you say something.”

“Yeah,” Carl said, “Just a bad dream.”

Daryl nodded. He pulled himself back up, noticing that Carl’s zipper was open. He turned around and tried to pretend that he didn’t see that. Daryl sat down in the opposite corner of the room, still looking at Carl.

“Goodnight,” Rick whispered to Carl, their backs facing each other.

\--

“Daryl fixed it,” Maggie told Sasha, opening the music box. The music didn’t play when Maggie tried winding up the music box. Maggie sighed, “You gotta be kidding me.” They both laugh.

“Hey. Hi,” Aaron interrupted their laugh as he crept up on them. Maggie and Sasha immediately reach for their weapons and aim it at him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he apologizes.

“Good morning. My name is Aaron.”

\--

Rick, Aaron, Michonne and Glenn were closer to the water tower now. Where the flare was coming from. They were walking down the alley when they saw Daryl wave them over. They ran towards him.

Daryl knocked the door and Carl and Maggie came out running.

“Dad!” Carl yelled and leapt for a hug.

Rick held Carl so close, wanting to never let go. “Your sister okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Carl pulled back from his father’s grip, “Yeah, we’re fine.” 

\--

Rick, Carl, Michonne and Judith were standing outside the car.

“The fight’s over,” Michonne tells Rick, “You’ve gotta let it go… I know it’s hard. After it’s kept you warm and fed and alive. But the fight… it turns on you. You’ve gotta let it go.”

Rick nodded. “That’s what Bob was trying to tell me back at the church. What to risk. When it’s safe. When to let someone in.” Rick sighed, “The rules keep changing.”

“They did for me,” Michonne smiled at Rick.

They all turned to the RV as they heard the engine roar. Everyone cheered.

“Before we get going, I gotta… I gotta take a moment,” Rick said, pulling himself up from the hood of the car.

\--

“We brought dinner,” Daryl says as he holds up the possum proudly. Nicholas looks back at Daryl as if he’s crazy.

“It’s okay,” Aaron reassures him, “Come on in, guys.”

\--

Rick opens the door and walks in, noticing empty photo frames laid out, on his right. He walks into the living room, finding sheets and clothes on a table. He notices Carl in the kitchen and walks over to him. Carl reaches for the tap and turns it on, water starts gushing out. Carl smiles, looking up at his father. Rick smiles back at him, walking closer to Carl slowly. 

“We have the house for ourselves,” Rick lets Carl know, “For now.”

“Yeah,” Carl says, the smile being wiped off his face as he turns off the water. He felt awkward and uncomfortable all of a sudden with Rick so close to him. Rick slightly bends down and gives Carl a peck on the cheek, then on the lips. He pulls back, noticing a window behind Carl. Anyone could have seen that.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he tells Carl.

\--

Rick hears a knock on the door downstairs and washes the shaving cream off his face. He runs downstairs, not bothered with putting a shirt on. He sees a blonde standing outside with a basket, as he walks to the door.

“Hey,” Jessie greets Rick, “I work in the pantry. Deanna asked me to bring these over for you and your friends.” 

Rick reaches over and takes the basket, looking inside. “Thank you. We’re just cleaning up,” he explains.

“I can see that. You still have some shaving cream on your chin,” she laughs. Rick wipes off the shaving cream using his shoulders, his hands busy with the basket.

“I’m Jessie.”

\--

Daryl is sitting on the porch steps, dissecting his possum.

Rick is holding Judith and sees Carl looking at the street, eager to explore Alexandria.

“You can look,” he tells him, “Just be quick.”

“Okay,” Carl says and turns around to the porch steps.

\--

“These are like mansions,” Carl says to Carol.

“Mm-hmm,” Carl says, looking out the window, “And they’re just giving them away.”

She looks away and grabs a notepad laying on a table. “You coming?” she asks him.

“Yeah, in a sec.”

\--

“They’re right next to each other, but…” Carol tells Daryl and Rick.

“They took our weapons and now they’re splitting us up,” Rick says, looking around Alexandria, then at Daryl, who was eyeing him intently.

“Yeah,” Daryl says quietly.

“Yeah. We’ll all be staying in the same house tonight,” Rick says, torn between his privacy with Carl and the group’s safety.

\--

It was night, they were all huddled together in the living room. Trying to sleep, each and every one of them wishing they had their own house, uncomfortable with how close to each other they were.

Rick turned around to Carl once he made sure that everyone had fallen asleep. He put an arm around him and held him close, just like the night at the barn. He couldn’t do anything, they were all too close to each other. Instead, he just kissed the back of Carl’s neck, quietly. 

Carl feels Rick’s erection poking at his back and feels uncomfortable, although getting hard himself. “Upstairs bathroom,” Rick whispered to Carl and threw the blanket, getting up and stealthily walked up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom, keeping the lights off. A minute or two later, Carl pushed the door open and saw Rick standing.

Rick started unbuckling his pants as soon as Carl closed the door behind him. Carl stood there, watching Rick struggle with his belt. He walked over and sat on his knees, in front of his father. He waited patiently for his father to undo his pants.

Rick dropped his pants to his feet, revealing his briefs which tightly hugged his half-hard dick. Carl took a second before realizing that he had to pull Rick’s underwear down. His hands reached for the briefs and started slowly pulling them down Rick’s legs.

Carl put his hands around his father guided his dick inside his mouth. Rick let out a quiet moan as he felt himself enter Carl. He held Carl’s head and pushed himself further inside of him. He moaned again, a little louder this time, as he fucked Carl’s face.

He pulled himself out, feeling close to an orgasm. “Get up,” he whispered to Carl, planning to undress him.

“No,” Carl said, looking up at Rick, “I don’t feel like it.”

“Fine,” Rick said. He slid himself back into Carl, his shaft feeling cold and coated with Carl’s saliva. Carl pressed his tongue against his father’s rigid rod as he sucked it intently and slowly. Carl raised his arms and placed them around Rick’s hips, holding his father closer to him.

Rick gave a final thrust before whispering to Carl that he was coming. “Shit,” Rick gasped, as he pulled back, trying to pull himself free from Carl. He pulled out and wrapped his hand around his shaft and started stroking it. Rick came, blowing his load on Carl’s face – and some on his hair. Rick’s breathing felt shallow and labored. He looked at the door, hearing footsteps approaching, then someone pushing the handle down. Luckily, Carl locked the door when he came in.

“Occupied,” Rick said, wondering who it was at the door. He heard footsteps again, going down the stairs. 

Rick reached down and pulled his briefs up, then his pants. He grabbed the toilet paper Jessie had given him earlier and passed it on to Carl so that he could clean himself up.

“Wait a while, before you come out,” Rick whispered to Carl, unlocking the door.

He walked down the stairs and lay down in his empty spot, noticing that Daryl was the only one up. Only a minute later, both Daryl and Rick turned their heads around and saw Carl walking down the stairs. Rick turned his head around and saw Daryl staring intently at him.


	2. We Won't Get Weak

Rick lay down for a good hour or two, trying to break down all that’s happened since they got to Alexandria. Him and Carl. Deanna. Jessie. Daryl. He let out a sigh and looked around him. 

Everyone was fast asleep now, including Daryl. Praying he wouldn’t wake anyone up, he tried to stand up without letting the floorboards creak. Once Rick was up, he noticed Noah wasn't covered with a blanket, so he threw his own over him.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife; he just stared at it, wondering if he’d ever have to use it, while he was in Alexandria. They’d taken all their weapons after all, how would they all fight them when the time comes?

\--

It was morning now and Rick didn’t get any sleep at all. He started hearing movements in the room. People yawning, stretching. Waking up. Maggie got up first and everyone followed. He got up and sat on the couch, looked around the room. He noticed Carl was still sleeping, and smiled to himself. He saw the door open and looked up. Daryl left.

\--

Everyone got dressed and was leaving the house, including Carl, who decided he’d walk around Alexandria with Judith on the stroller. There was no one else left in the house except for Rick, who finally decided to leave. He walked out of the open door and noticed Daryl to his left, sitting on the porch alone.

Rick had no idea what to say for a second, while Daryl avoided eye contact. “They said explore,” Rick told him, “Let’s explore.”  
“Nah, I’m good,” Daryl told him, in a bitter tone.

“All right.” Rick walked up to the porch railing, and looked out at Alexandria. There were people walking dogs, all happy, as if it wasn’t the fucking apocalypse. Walkers were probably the least of their worries, Rick thought to himself. 

“Lori and me,” Rick said, grabbing Daryl’s attention, “We used to drive through neighbourhoods like this. Thinking one day…”

Daryl wondered why Rick was telling him this. “Well. Here we are,” Daryl replied, completely uninterested.

Rick noticed that Carl wasn’t in sight anymore. “We’ll be back,” he said and walked away.

He was calm. Walking down the path he thought Carl and Judith took, looking around, trying to find them. He looked to his left and saw Jessie and her kids. He ignored them and kept walking, slowly starting to worry. He walked down a couple of streets, with no sign of Carl or anyone else. He started running. Panicking. Running, unaware of himself, he knocked something over, and looked back.

“Rick,” he heard a familiar friendly voice say. It was Jessie. “You okay?” she asked.

“Did Carl and Judith walk by? We were out and they were ahead of me and…” His words trailed off. He looked around him, extremely worried.

“It’s okay, I think I know where they are,” Jessie reassured him, and had Rick follow her. He walked behind her, not uttering a word, and trying to stay calm.

She eventually slowed down and pointed to a porch, where Rick saw Carl and Judith, and immediately let out a sigh of relief. “That’s Natalie and Bob Miller,” Jessie told Rick, who wasn’t paying any attention to what she was saying. She went on, saying something about… grandchildren? Rick didn’t really care.

Carl noticed Rick and Jessie looking at them from a distance.

“Thanks,” Rick said, “I just, um…”

“It’s okay. I get it,” she told him.

“Listen, I’m sorry I broke…whatever that was I broke,” Rick apologised, even though he didn’t truly feel that sorry.

“It’s a sculpture I’m making with the boys. It’s an owl,” she told him, “I mean, it will be, I just can’t get the eyes right.”

“Right, the eyes,” Rick said, trying hard to appear interested in whatever she was saying.

“You didn’t even get a good look at it,” she pointed out. 

He sighed. “I was in the middle of losing my mind.” He thanked her again.

“You’re welcome.”

He started walking away, and took a few footsteps before Jessie called him back.

“Would it be okay if Carl came over now? Ron really wants to meet him.”

Rick was hesitant about letting Carl out of his sight again, but he felt like he could really trust Jessie. He nodded, with a smile and turned around, started walking over to Carl immediately.

\--

Carl was laying down on bed. He had just come back from Ron’s house. He met three other teenagers, but the girl ('Enid') was the one he was interested in the most. 

“Hey,” Rick said, peeking in through Carl’s open door. He pushed the door, and walked in. “How was Ron’s house?” He asked Carl, wondering if he made any friends.

“What do you think of this place?” Carl asked, completely ignoring his dad’s question. Rick wondered what Carl was thinking for a second, then sat down on his bed with him.

“Well, I think it seems…” Rick struggled to find the right word, “…nice.” ‘Nice’ wasn’t exactly what Rick had in mind.

“Yeah,” Carl agreed, “I like it here. I like the people. But they’re weak. And I don’t want us to get weak too.”

Rick thought about what Carl said. “We won’t,” he reassured him. Rick stood up, and leaned in to kiss Carl on the cheek, but Carl sat up straight and kissed Rick on the lips harshly. The kiss felt strange because it was the first time he kissed Rick with his beard shaved.

Rick pulled away, then leaned in again for another kiss. He loved Carl so damn much, and that couldn’t be expressed well enough through the kiss, nor through words. 

\--

It was night again, and they were all huddled up in the living room, with most asleep. Carl wriggled around, trying to get comfortable, but he just couldn’t. Letting out a frustrated huff, he turned around and looked at Rick, who was sleeping only a couple of inches away. He just watched his father sleep until he eventually started closing his eyes himself.

“You okay?” Carl heard his father whisper, just as he was going to fall asleep. Carl jittered awake, his eyes opened wide. It took him a second to realise that Rick was looking at him.

“You okay?” Rick asked again. Carl gave a slight nod, reassuring him. It didn’t take long for Carl to fall asleep again, with his father watching him. It made Carl feel safe that his father was watching over him as he fell asleep.

Once Carl was completely asleep, Rick stood up, letting out a sigh. He didn’t get any sleep the night before and he knew that he’d barely get some, if any, that night. He tiptoed around the living room, making sure not to wake anyone up, and walked up to the window looking out at Alexandria.

He heard movement behind him, someone getting up. He looked back and saw that it was just Michonne, who was getting up. She walked up beside him.

“Deanna hasn’t given me a job yet,” she told Rick.

“You want one?” Rick asked, wondering what Michonne thought about the place. If she felt comfortable living there.

“Yeah,” Michonne said confidently, “Do you?”

“That’s signing the papers. That’s saying yes, this is how it is.”

“You afraid to do that?” 

“Are you?” Rick asked, avoiding her question.

“No.”

“So then why are we both awake?” He asked her. Rick waited for a reply, and when Michonne didn’t say anything, he decided he was going out for a walk.

Rick walked around Alexandria for a good five minutes, just trying to make sense of things. It’s just too much for him, at the moment.

“You’re Rick,” he heard an unfamiliar voice come from his left, interrupting his train of thought. He slowed down and looked to his left, and saw someone on a porch, but he could barely make out who it was because of how dark it was. He just assumed it was someone he hadn’t met yet.

“My wife cut your hair,” the man said.

Rick wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he just said “yeah.”

“Welcome to Alexandria.” The man just looked at Rick, and obnoxiously took a long deep, puff of his cigarette, and kept staring. Rick walked away.

\--

“You gonna be okay?” Rick asked.

“Yeah,” Carl replied, in a numb, inattentive manner.

“Okay,” Rick said gave Carl a quick peck on the lips, before leaving him in the house. Carl just pondered about him and Rick, as he played with an hourglass. Things between them felt alright for the moment but Carl can’t shake off this feeling that everything is so close to just completely falling apart.

He let the hourglass be and looked to his left, out the window, and recognized one of the other kids he met the other day. Her name was Enid. He watched as she walked to the wall and immediately started climbing it. Carl wondered what she was doing; she couldn’t be abandoning Alexandria, could she? He noticed that she did have her backpack on. He watched as she flawlessly reached to the top of the wall, and Carl couldn’t help but feel impressed by her.

\--

Carl was tiptoeing around the forest, making sure not to step on any twigs, so that she wouldn’t find out that he followed her out. She suddenly stopped on her trail and looked around, before (to Carl’s surprise) suddenly running off. Carl ran after her as soon as she’d ran, not wanting to lose her. Being so captivated in her made him forget which way he’d come from, so he had to find her to go back to Alexandria. As he ran, he briefly thought about what would happen if Rick found out if he’d come out here. He’d definitely be mad, but Carl understood why he would be pissed.

He looked around for Enid but he completely lost sight of her, and he didn’t even remember what direction she had ran in. He let out a sigh and immediately jumped at the sound of a walker nearby. He looked behind him and heard footsteps rustling from somewhere and decided it must be Enid. He walked closer to the sound and saw a shed, with the sound of walkers coming from behind it. 

It wasn’t Enid behind the shed, but his dad. Rick looked behind him, saw Carl but didn’t utter a word. The sound of walkers behind them was getting louder, making Rick turn around to them.

“Get ready,” Rick told his son, readied his own knife and they killed the four walkers that surrounded them effortlessly. Rick grabbed a pole from the ground to kill the walker on the ground when Carl gestured to his father to pass the pole to him.

“Dad,” Carl said holding out his hand, to which Rick passed the pole to (although slightly hesitant.) Carl killed the walker in one seamless stab, to which Rick gave him a proud nod.

\--

Rick got his uniform on, and walked down the stairs slowly. He stepped into the room and everyone there in there started looking at him, all thinking something else about the uniform. One thing both Carl and Michonne noticed is how hot Rick looked in the uniform. Carl was definitely getting some ideas already.

Rick walked out into the front porch, where Daryl couldn’t help but look at Rick either.

“We good?” Rick asked him.

“Yeah,” Daryl said hesitantly, “You a cop again?”

Rick sighed, “I’m tryin’ it on for size.”

“So we’re staying?” Carol asked, behind him.

Rick thought about it for a second. “I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in.” He wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision because both him and Carl have been eager for days to get some privacy between them.

“If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down…” Carol said, “This place is gonna make us weak.”

Rick remembered what Carl had told him earlier. “Carl said that. But it’s not gonna happen,” he said as he walked over to the railing, “We won’t get weak. That’s not in us anymore.” Rick looked at Daryl, who was trying to avoid eye contact with him. They both knew why.


End file.
